Excapade A 01: Lua Cheia na Praia
by Len Dellan
Summary: Tradução do original "Excapade A 01: Moonlight at the Beach " por Arvendell. SachikoxYumi
1. Capítulo 1

**NOTA:** Nenhum desses personagens me pertence.

Essa estória foi originalmente criada por Arvendell e seu título original é "Excapade (A) 01: Moonlight at the Beach", eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de ganho com a mesma.

**ATENÇÃO: **Esse fanfic trata de relacionamentos Yuri ou seja entre mulheres, se você não gosta desse tipo de tema leia por sua conta. A idade indicada para esse fanfic é 16+.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Excapade (A) 01: Lua Cheia na Praia**

**Capítulo 1**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uma pequena garota deitada na cama continua acordada. Seu nome é Fukuzawa Yumi. Ela não conseguia dormir porque sua mente estava muito cheia para dormir, então, ao invés de se jogar no futon e virar para a bela adormecida próximo a ela, resolveu dar uma volta. Lentamente ia pisando na areia com os pés descalços, mantendo os chinelos nas mãos.

Estava tudo muito quieto, exceto pelo som do mar quando alcançava a praia. Ela inalou o cheiro do mar salgado.

Este lugar era tão bonito. Ela desejou estar com a Sachiko aqui, então seria um momento perfeito. Entretanto, ela não teve coração nem coragem para acordar Sachiko. Ela deve estar bem cansada da viagem para esta bela praia, e também pelas atividades anteriores.

Era uma férias de verão, e o atual Yamayurikai decidiu, juntos com as rosas recém formadas, que todas iriam passar uns dias na praia. Todas ficaram animadas com a idéia. Ela e as colegas de classe Shimazu Yoshino e Toudou Shimako ainda tinham esperanças de comprar trajes de banho.

E quando o tão esperado dia chegou, todas subiram no micro ônibus que elas alugaram. Foi bastante agitado, principalmente porque Satou Sei, uma rosa recém formada, foi quem estava dirigindo, o que deixou quase todas preocupadas em não morrer, devido ao número de carros que elas ultrapassaram. Ela estava muito preocupada até então, por Sachiko, que sempre passava mal em longas viagens de carro, mas ficou grata de ver que, sem contar a raiva da Sachiko e a excitação de Sei, nada pior aconteceu. Ninguém se machucou ou outra coisa qualquer. Aliás, elas estavam muito animadas para hesitar ou brigar com a Sei.

A praia era muito linda. A água azul e cristalina, o que se parecia muito com os olhos de Sachiko, que eram lindos. E o ar puro era refrescante.

Yoshino não perdeu tempo, assim que pôs suas coisas no quarto, no qual ficaria ela, Nijou Noriko e Shimako, trocou as roupas de viagem para os trajes de banho e logo já estava aproveitando a água, com uma preocupada Rei em seu encalço. É sério, a Rei deveria parar de agir como uma mãe para Yoshino pra que ela não se sinta encorajada a sair da linha.

E ela, Yumi, ficou demorando demais para sair depois que pôs o seu traje de banho. Não queria sair, estava muito sem graça e receosa do que Sachiko poderia pensar dela. Era óbvio que ela não devia ficar bem de maiô. Não era alta, nem tinha peitos e sua pele era tão diferente da clara e suave de sua Onee-sama. Ela estava perdida em seus pensamentos por alguns instantes quando Sei entrou na casa de banho se gabando. Ela nem teve tempo de reagir quando Sei a arrastou para fora enquanto sorria. Ela só começou a ficar relutante quando notou todo mundo, particularmente Sachiko olhando para elas, mas também quem não olharia com ela e Sei fazendo uma cena?

Ela lutou para se soltar, mas Sei não a deixou se livrar dela por algum tempo. E uma vez livre, ela sabia que estava vermelha de vergonha e evitou o olhar de Sachiko. Realmente, ela não podia deixar sua guarda desprotegida enquanto Sei estivesse por perto, não há como saber o que ela pode fazer com alguém desprotegido.

"Sei-sama, você não acha que foi longe demais? E se a Yumi se magoar?" Ela ouviu Sachiko falando para sei que estava rindo.

"Bem, se eu não tivesse feito isso, então você não estaria olhando para a sexy Yumi-chan." Sei respondeu, o que só fez Yumi sentir-se ainda mais desconfortável, fazendo Sachiko olhar friamente para Sei.

"Vem cá gente! A água está deliciosa" Yoshino gritou enquanto brincava na água. Rei, Noriko, Shimako e Torii Eriko e Mizuno Youko, as outras duas recém formadas rosas, já estavam na água também. Logo Sei se juntou a elas, deixando assim, somente ela e Sachiko na margem da praia.

"Yumi."

"S-sim?" Ela gaguejou, incapaz de olhar para Sachiko nos olhos. O que Sachiko estaria pensando dela com estas roupas?

"Você está muito bem com este maiô!"

Ela ficou estarrecida, não só pelas palavras de Sachiko, mas também porque a mesma se encontrava parada na frente dela, ela nem mesmo percebeu seu movimento. Isso provavelmente aconteceu porque andar na areia não faz o menor barulho.

"Vamos lá Yumi, nos juntar às outras." Sachiko disse quebrando sua repreensão interna.

"Onee-sama, você está tão linda com esse maiô."

Finalmente ela conseguiu reunir algumas palavras para falar.

Sachiko sorriu com gratidão e ofereceu sua mão à Yumi. Timidamente, ela estendeu sua mão a ela e, de mãos dadas caminharam em direção às outras.

Uma onda barulhenta trouxe Yumi de volta a realidade. Ela olhou em volta e percebeu que andou para longe da casa de campo em que todas dormiam pacificamente. Estava com sorte, pois, a lua brilhante desta noite não a estava deixando com medo de estar sozinha. Ela avistou a pedra que esteve curiosa para conhecer mais cedo, mas havia se esquecido dela depois que Sachiko esteve com ela. Dessa vez, porém, ficou observando a imponente pedra, como se esta estivesse de guarda à noite. Ela olhou em volta, e então sentou na areia, se escondendo de qualquer um que pudesse olhar para lá da casa.

---o---

Sachiko não sabia o que a tinha acordado, mas ela acordou. Carrancuda, olhou para as janelas e percebeu que ainda estava no meio da noite. Já estava fechando os olhos para voltar a dormir, quando pensou em dar uma olhada em Yumi primeiro. Ela olhou para o lado, e seus espantou ao ver que o futon ao lado estava vazio. Surpresa, sentou. Todo o sono que sentia agora havia sumido.

"Yumi?"

Quando o chamado dela foi respondido pelo silêncio, levantou-se, e já estava pensando em procurar por Yumi, quando pensou que esta poderia apenas ter ido ao banheiro e assim seus medos seriam infundados. Ela esperou impacientemente, esperou por minutos, mas ela não voltava. Começou a ficar realmente preocupada e, quando tocou o travesseiro de Yumi, percebeu que estava frio, o que queria dizer que Yumi já havia saído tinha algum tempo.

Apavorada, só pôs o robe e saiu em busca de Yumi. Primeiro procurou no banheiro, mas vendo que não tinha nenhum sinal dela, saiu da casa. Seus olhos escanearam a praia, mas não havia nenhum sinal da Yumi. Aonde ela poderia estar?

Sachiko já estava quase voltando para acordar as outras, quando virou e percebeu a presença da imensa rocha que jazia longe à esquerda da praia. Ela ficou pensativa e tentou lembrar se não era Yumi que havia comentado sobre esta pedra antes, como se quizesse ir até ela. Mas porque ela iria até lá sozinha? E no meio da noite?

Ao invés de voltar, resolveu seguir na direção da pedra. Enquanto andava, se lembrou da excitação de Yumi de antes, a alegria de criança que sentia enquanto pisava na água, enquanto brincava com todos. Era muito bonito de se ver, e Yumi também era tão linda. E ela não pode evitar de ficar olhando pra ela toda hora hoje cedo. Entretanto, ela tentou não deixar que todos percebem isso, especialmente Sei que sabendo disso apenas a iria provocar ainda mais. Embora ela adorasse a carinha da Yumi quando ficava desconcertada, não queria que ela ficasse constrangida o tempo todo.

E esse dia foi realmente relaxante porque ela estava com suas amigas, sua Onee-sama que ela sentiu tanta falta e, é claro, com sua amada petite soeur. Ela inclusive havia pedido que fechasse o resort para outras pessoas enquanto elas estivessem aqui. Desconhecido pelos outros, com exceção de Youko, Sei e Eriko, esse resort era uma das muitas propriedades de sua família. Ela quis que elas fossem as únicas aqui no momento. Não foi uma idéia muito inteligente, porque nessa época do ano esse era o tipo de lugar que as pessoas mais freqüentavam, mas isso não era importante. Aliás, ela raramente tinha tempo para gastar assim com as suas amigas, verdadeiras amigas.

Os pensamentos de Sachiko foram interrompidos no instante em que ela rodeou a pedra e encontrou a pessoa que esteve procurando. Lá estava Yumi, sentada na areia olhando para a imensidão do mar.

"Yumi." Sachiko chamou baixinho assim que esteve próxima o bastante de Yumi.

Yumi deixou escapar um grito de surpresa. Não importa o quão suave tenha sido a fala, ela não estava esperando por companhia aqui, então ela se assustou de verdade.

"Onee-sama, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu gostaria de perguntar o mesmo Yumi. O que você está fazendo aqui sozinha, no meio da noite?"

"Hm, eu não consegui dormir, então decidi dar uma volta. E você Onee-sama?" Yumi respondeu suspirando em alívio.

"Eu acordei e percebi que você não estava lá, estive procurando você." Sachiko respondeu sentando ao lado de Yumi, sem se importar que seu robe pudesse ficar cheio de areia.

"M-me desculpe Onee-sama, eu não queria preocupar você." Yumi se desculpou preocupada. Sua mente já estava começando a lhe censurar, mas Sachiko a salvou antes que ela continuasse.

"Você não precisa se preocupar, aliás, a noite está tão linda.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIM

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

É isso ai acabei o primeiro capítulo, espero conseguir traduzir o próximo em breve.

Deixem reviews, sou super receptiva com críticas, sugestões e elogios ;)


	2. Capítulo 2

**13/10/2009**

**NOTA:** Nenhum desses personagens me pertence.

Essa estória foi originalmente criada por Arvendell e seu título original é "Excapade (A) 01: Moonlight at the Beach", eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de ganho com a mesma.

**ATENÇÃO: **Esse fanfic trata de relacionamentos Yuri ou seja entre mulheres, se você não gosta desse tipo de tema leia por sua conta. A idade indicada para esse fanfic é 16+.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 2**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por algum tempo, ambas Sachiko e Yumi, permaneceram sentadas na areia, lado a lado em silêncio, apenas admirando o reflexo da lua na água.

Yumi estava usando um suéter, mas o calor dele não poderia ser comparado ao que ela sentia pelo fato de, ela e Sachiko estarem tão próximas, quase encostando uma na outra enquanto permaneciam sentadas em silêncio. Ela estremeceu, o que não passou despercebido por Sachiko.

"Você está com frio Yumi?"

"O qu... não, não estou Onee-sama, mas e você?" Yumi olhou para Sachiko preocupada. O robe que ela usava não a iria proteger o bastante do frio da noite.

"Ah, eu esqueci de pegar um casaco."

Isso era estranho, Yumi pensou. Sachiko não é do tipo que esquece das coisas, isso é tão incomum dela.

"Você quer que eu te mantenha aquecida?" Yumi perguntou sem perceber e, quando percebeu, começou a se repreender por ter dito uma coisa desse tipo. O que Sachiko pensaria dela? Ela abriu a boca para reformular a frase, quando Sachiko respondeu.

"Eu gostaria se estiver tudo bem pra você." falou com as bochechas levemente rosadas.

Yumi engasgou.

"Como nós devemos fazer isso então?"

Sachiko moveu-se perto de Yumi e a envolveu com seus braços.

"Está bom assim pra você?"

"Mas assim você quem vai sentir frio Onee-sama, e não eu. Eu quem deveria fazer isso." Yumi protestou, corando ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu os braços de Sachiko ao seu redor, também por imaginar como seria com os dela em volta de Sachiko.

"Não seja boba. Eu sou mais alta do que você. Se você estivesse atrás de mim, não seria capaz de ver nada à sua volta.

"Mas..."

Yumi realmente não se importava se ela não poderia ver a lua ou a água, mas também não se importava de ter os braços de Sachiko em volta dela.

"Sem mas Yumi" Sachiko disse finalizando o assunto.

Mais uma vez, Sachiko e Yumi ficaram em silêncio olhando para o além, entretanto, agora estavam pensativas, não mais sobre a beleza do mar ou da lua mas sim da outra.

O coração de Yumi estava batendo tão rápido. Ela se sentia aquecida, e não só pelo calor que emanava de Sachiko, mas também do que emanava dela mesma, alguma coisa que ela não conseguia nomear, no entanto, ela entendia o que era. Sempre pode sentir isso quando estava com Sachiko, ou quando pensava nela. E a delicada sensação de ter Sachiko em suas costas, estava tornando isso ainda mais vivo.

O coração de Sachiko estava acelerado. Podia sentir isso sempre que estava com Yumi, mas nessa posição, era pior porque estava fazendo com que se sentisse praticamente atordoada. Yumi era uma forma pequena que encaixava em seus braços, e não podia negar que gostava de senti-la em seus braços. E Yumi tinha um cheiro tão bom. O seu doce cheiro era tão envolvente que superava o salgado do mar. Apertou mais os braços em volta de Yumi para poder inalar ainda mais seu aroma.

"Onee-sama?"

'Será que a Sachiko está com frio? Talvez eu quem realmente deveria abraçá-la', Yumi pensou. Ela virou na direção de seu ombro esquerdo para olhar Sachiko, mas quase perdeu o fôlego quando seu rosto praticamente colidiu com o dela.

Sachiko e Yumi se encararam pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, até que Sachiko soprou de leve, fazendo assim seus lábios quase se tocarem no processo. Aquele vento fez com que Yumi tremesse, mas não de frio, e sim pela sensação que ele causara.

"Onee-sama..." Yumi sussurrou assustada. O que ela deveria fazer? Estava beirando a insanidade, mal conseguia manter o controle e não se mover um pouco para tocar seus lábios com os de Sachiko, enquanto seu hálito fresco tocava em seu rosto. Estava tomando toda sua energia manter essa pequena distância que existia entre elas.

O sussurro de Yumi passou uma sensação deliciosa dentro de Sachiko. Ela queria saber como seria se tocasse os lábios dela nos de Yumi. Sempre quis, o pensamento esteve ali o tempo todo, em sua mente, por mais que ela o tenha afastado o máximo que pode. Mas agora ele havia voltado. Voltado no seu consciente, querendo sair para ser realizado. Mas e se Yumi a rejeitasse? O que ela faria? Seria capaz de suportar a rejeição?

As duas estavam paralisadas, olhando uma para a outra atentamente pelo que pareceu ser mais uma eternidade, ambas sem saber o que fazer, tendo uma série de batalhas internas.

'É agora ou nunca', Yumi pensou consigo mesma, porque ela não agüentava mais prolongar esta situação. E os atos de Sachiko pareceram lhe dar mais coragem. Certamente se ela não gostasse da situação já a teria repelido. Mas e se ela estivesse presumindo as coisas de forma errada? E se Sachiko ficasse brava com ela? Ela agüentaria passar por isso?

Provavelmente alguns minutos se passaram, e nenhuma das duas havia reagido ainda, até que uma onda quebrando ao longe em uma das rochas as fez despertar e, no processo, mesmo que por apenas alguns instantes seus lábios se tocaram. No entanto, isso foi o bastante para que sentissem uma corrente elétrica passando por todo o corpo.

"Yumi... você... eu posso..." Sachiko gaguejou pela primeira vez em sua vida. Ela não sabia como dizer o que gostaria, não sabia como colocar as palavras.

"Onee-sama, você ficaria brava se eu a beijasse?"

Surpreendentemente, foi Yumi quem conseguiu formar uma frase coerente. Sachiko tossiu com a surpresa, e então, cruzou a distância que separava seus lábios com os de Yumi em resposta.

Ao toque dos lábios de Sachiko, Yumi se livrou de todas as coisas que a estavam mantendo insegura. Ela beijou Sachiko com vontade, mesmo que de uma forma esquisita por ser seu primeiro beijo, mas de acordo foi aprendendo passou a ser mais ousada e seguiu dos lábios de Sachiko para sua orelha, e em seguida, para seu pescoço. Os pequenos gemidos que Sachiko deixava escapar a dizia que suas ações eram bem vindas.

Sachiko estava muito feliz e surpresa com Yumi. Ela realmente era uma garota apaixonada, pensou, conforme Yumi beijava seu pescoço com muito carinho. E ela não tentou deter Yumi, quando esta puxou o robe para o lado enquanto seus lábios desciam lentamente em seu corpo. De fato, ela nem ao menos pensou em impedi-la. Muito pelo contrário, ela levantou as costas em resposta para aproximar ainda mais Yumi dela.

Mesmo que um terremoto começasse agora, Yumi achava que não pararia, achava que não seria capaz de parar. Isso estava acima de sua razão. A sensação da pele nua de Sachiko dominou sua mente com desejo, um desejo irresistível. A pele de Sachiko era clara e macia, assim como sempre pareceu ser, deixando Yumi à beira da loucura. Ela amou e se divertiu com a pele de Sachiko que ia aparecendo conforme sua fina roupa era retirada, amou e brincou com os seios de Sachiko, tanto com a língua quanto com os lábios, ao mesmo tempo em que tocava continuamente sua pele suave. Quando ela se moveu para baixo novamente, passando assim pelo umbigo, alguma coisa a parou, ou melhor, Sachiko a parou pressionando as pernas. Ela olhou para as bochechas rosadas da linda mulher que a olhava confusa e suplicante.

"Não Yumi." Sachiko disse ao mesmo tempo ofegante e encabulada.

"Mas eu quero beijar aqui Sachiko" Yumi disse com voz rouca, o que fez Sachiko tremer e, antes que essa percebesse, Yumi havia aberto um pouco suas pernas e se abaixado.

"Não!Não Yumi, pare por favor... Sachiko disse se libertando do domínio de Yumi, mas era tarde demais, a língua de Yumi tocara o ponto mais sensível entre suas coxas, antes mesmo que ela pudesse pressionar suas pernas novamente.

Yumi viu Sachiko perder o fôlego, mesmo que ainda tentando se livrar dela, mas agora não havia nada que a fizesse parar. Ela segurou uma das pernas de Sachiko e a apoiou em seu ombro. Aproveitando a surpresa da outra, tentadoramente lambeu seu íntimo. Sachiko gemeu em resposta, esquecendo suas tentativas de abaixar a perna.

Encorajada, Yumi lambeu e beijou Sachiko avidamente, apaixonadamente, aproveitando a sensação e o cheiro de Sachiko, o que também fazia com que ela sentisse uma pulsação em seu íntimo.

Sachiko congelou, não conseguia se mover. O que Yumi estava fazendo era cruel, encantador e delicioso. E ela não pode evitar de gemer alto, arquear suas costas em cada nova investida e se contorcer quando Yumi a tocava.

"Yumi..."

Yumi não tinha nenhuma intenção de parar, ainda mais agora que sabia que ela e a pessoa por baixo dela estavam gostando do que ela fazia. No entanto, ela parou. Foi pela forma na qual Sachiko pronunciou seu nome. O som de sua voz rouca e sensual a fez ter calafrios, sentindo-se ainda mais quente e sem fôlego. Levantou um pouco a cabeça para olhar o rosto de sua amada e, literalmente parou de respirar com a visão que teve. Ficou hipnotizada ao ver a bela forma de Sachiko que brilhava de suor sob a luz da lua. As pálpebras tremulantes e os lábios entreabertos, respirando com dificuldade.

Quando Sachiko percebeu que Yumi havia parado, abriu os olhos e fitou os olhos marrons de sua amada.

"Não pare... por favor, não pare..." Disse ofegante. Yumi que despertara de seu estado catatônico, não a desapontou.

Uma hora depois, tanto Sachiko quanto Yumi estavam deitadas na areia, abraçadas, ofegantes e exaustas.

"Eu estou feliz por não ter ninguém por perto." Yumi disse assim que conseguiu recuperar o fôlego. "Se alguém nos visse ou ouvisse seria realmente embaraçoso." Elas se esqueceram completamente da onde estavam quando se perderam uma na outra.

"Sim, e eu estou feliz por estarmos longe da casa, senão, você teria acordado a casa toda, Yumi minha querida." Sachiko provocou enquanto relembrava dos sons apaixonados que Yumi emitira antes.

Yumi corou com a lembrança.

"Eu posso dizer o mesmo de você, Sachiko, meu amor", ela revidou amavelmente.

"Mas você sabe, eu nunca imaginei que quando algo desse tipo acontecesse, seria nesta areia dura. Eu acho que provei um pouco dela." Sachiko falou sorrindo.

"Eu também, nem nos meus sonhos mais selvagens." Yumi concordou, sorrindo também.

Elas compartilharam uma risada satisfeitas. Sachiko perdeu sua inocência, com a dura areia a suportar suas costas sob o luar, assim como Yumi perdeu a dela. Essa foi uma noite maravilhosa, uma noite de prazer. Foi uma noite que uniu suas vidas completamente, e uma noite que mudou suas vidas para sempre.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIM

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

É isso aí, mais uma fanfic que acabei de traduzir, espero que tenham gostado. Qualquer tipo de comentário é bem vindo, portanto não deixem de postar reviews.


End file.
